Store
The Store is where the player can buy all manner of items, even some unobtainable by normal means. Many of the items in the store require rubies to buy, and very few can be obtained with coins. For this reason it may be considered an extension of the in-game Bank. The store is accessed at the bottom of the Main Screen, and has sections for Tools, Boosts, Anomalies, Monsters, unique Chests and Others (Mostly Assemblers). The store is the only use other than opening Locations for coins. A player can click on each heading at the top to see all the options. Buying in bulk is more cost-efficient, buying multiple of an item at once will have a better price-per item than the base cost, but does not apply for Assemblers. If a player lacks rubies or coins to make purchases, they can be bought via the Bank. * The store is ordered identical to the player's inventory. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Store Headings Event - This is where everything in relation to the event can be found. (I.E. Assemblers, Energy boosts, Key sector, sometimes Monster weapons) Energy -''' Where all of the Energy and Strength restoring items are found. The list can be seen on their pages. 'Tools -' Multiple stock of tools can be purchased, from 1-100 of each item at a time. 'Boosts - '''Items with lingering effects can be purchased. 'Anomalies - 'Summoners and dispellers for all Anomalies can be found. See the page for more detail. 'Monsters - 'Weapons and summoners for monsters can be found. This is the only way to acquire most summoners for monsters outside of city treasuries. '''Chests - '''Unique item chests can be purchased. These are the most expensive items in the game, but also the most diverse and may have some randomly generated rewards. '''Other - '''This is where assemblers can be found for purchase, including Artifact ones. Skeletons are also available for purchase. Coin Purchases These are the items available for purchase using coins in the game's store. Talisman of Seeking ''“A Druidic talisman with the symbol of a clover on it. It is inspired by magical characteristics that bring good luck. It increases the chance of finding an item in locations and mini-games by 10% for 30 minutes.” '''Cost: 4000 Coins Talisman of Experience "A coin talisman found at the site of a fort built by the original settlers. It increases the experience gained by completing locations, beating mini-games, and battling monsters by 15% for 30 minutes." Cost: 4000 Coins Chronometer "A chronometer with amazing characteristics. Its mechanism can cause a rift between space and time. It gives you an extra 45 seconds for exploring locations and mini-games." Cost: 'x1 12500 x5 50000 x10 90000 Compass "''The mechanical "Compass" points to the location of a hidden object from the list. The tool works for 30 seconds." '''Cost: x1 6500 x5 25000 x 10 45000 Trap "It's time to try yourself in a ghost buster role! This magical ghost trap, designed by the City mediums, works without flaw!" Cost: 500 Ghost Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Ghost." '' '''Cost:' 500 Silver Knife "A nice word and a dagger can get you further than a nice word alone." Cost: 500 Werewolf Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Werewolf." '' '''Cost:' 500 Thor's Hammer "From gargoyle to a pile of stone rubble in one strike! But only if struck by Thor's Hammer." Cost: 500 Gargoyle Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Gargoyle." '' '''Cost:' 500 Red Relic "A crystal that holds a tiny fraction of the City's magical energy. In exchange a Wanderer will give you a most valuable artifact from the City." Cost: 500 Wanderer Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Wanderer." '' '''Cost:' 1000 Coins Fire Dart "One spark can ignite the mummy's desiccated bandages and it becomes a walking funeral pyre. Shall we light it up?" Coins: 500 Mummy Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Mummy." '' '''Coins:' 500 Psy-Werewolf Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Psy-Werewolf." '' '''Coins:' 1000 Fiery Mummy Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Fiery Mummy." '' '''Coins:' 1000 Scaly Gargoyle Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Scaly Gargoyle." '' '''Coins:' 1000 Adept Amulet "An amulet for summoning an Adept." '' '''Coins': 1000 Fiery Gargoyle Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Fiery Gargoyle" '' '''Coins:' 1500 Moon Werewolf Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Moon Werewolf." '' '''Coins:' 1500 Digger Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Digger" '' '''Coins:' 1000 Iron Gargoyle Amulet "An amulet for summoning a Iron Gargoyle" '' '''Coins:' 1500 Trivia * Gargoyle, Psy-Werewolf, and Fiery Mummy Amulets can be found in City Treasures * Wanderer Amulet can be found in the collection "Assortment of Tea" * Mummy Amulet can be found in the collection "Leprechaun's Treasure" Gallery Event.png|Event Section Energy.png|Energy Section Tools.png|Tools Section Boosts.png|Boosts Section Anomalies.png|Anomalies Section Monsters.png|Monsters Section Chests.png|Chests Section Other.png|Other Section Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Bank * Inventory * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay